


Not Forgotten

by Whymsical



Series: A Bouquet of Roses from One Nation to Another [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur's birthday, Fluff, FrUK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another college AU, but different from the previous one. I really like college AUs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgotten

Arthur didn't bother celebrating his birthday anymore. There was no point- even if he announced it, people didn't remember. Or they didn't care. Whichever. So the blond Englishman always spent the evening of April 23rd curled up on his bed, watching shows on his laptop and nursing a small bottle of alcohol.

He didn't expect his twenty-third birthday, his senior year of university, to be different. He finished all of his work by five and then proceeded to flop onto the bed with some Earl Grey. It was tea now; he'd move up to rum or whiskey at around eight. When the knocking came at six, at first he didn't hear it because he just didn't expect anyone to come around visiting him.

But visit him someone had come, and the incessant knocking only got louder as time went on, until at last Arthur took notice of it. He paused the episode of Merlin he was currently on and got up, almost stepping in one of the many empty teacups already littering the floor around his bed.

"Francis?" Arthur asked with slight confusion, staring at the figure on the other side of his door.

Francis Bonnefoy was the resident Frenchman and flirt. Some people were under the impression that he was a massive pervert and went around groping everyone, but that was not the case. Francis merely had a very flirtatious nature, believing in love in its purest form. Arthur himself had seen him defending a girl (or guy) from a truly perverted person a couple of times, and the Englishman knew that his compliments had the sole purpose of cheering someone up and making them feel beautiful.

Arthur and Francis were...well, they had a strange relationship. They were more than acquaintances, but not quite friends, and not quite enemies. They had worked together on a few projects in the past and occasionally spoke. Their connection was built upon insults and their hatred for the other culture, but they didn't hate  _each other_. Francis had even flirted with Arthur occasionally, but Arthur always rebuffed him.

Francis smiled. " _Oui, c'est moi_." he said, slipping into French just to annoy him. "And how is my favourite Englishman tonight?"

"What do you want?" Arthur wasn't amused.

"No one should spend their birthday alone, so I came to keep you company." Francis deftly moved past him and into the dorm.

"What- How did you-" Arthur shut the door and crossed his arms, glaring at him. "I didn't invite you in, frog."

"You didn't invite me out either,  _rosbif_." Francis smirked, though it left his face fairly quickly. " _Et_  I know because I asked around. Why didn't you say anything?"

Arthur walked over to the bed and started picking up the teacups. "There's no point..." he said quietly, shrugging.

Francis watched him for a moment, and then moved to help him. "That will not do. When you have finished, please get dressed to go out."

"What?" Arthur stopped and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked suspiciously.

Francis plucked the teacups from his arms and added them to his own stack, which he carried to the sink without incident. "Have I ever been deliberately un-nice to you?"

"Well-"

"Ah ah ah,  _et_  insults do not count." Francis cut him off for a moment. "They are simply ahh...playful banter."

"Well...no, not really." Arthur had to concede.

" _Exactement_." Francis smiled again. "So go on, get ready. I am taking you out for a birthday dinner."

Arthur grumbled under his breath but did as Francis asked, vanishing into his small walk-in closet and reappearing a few minutes later in a new outfit. He was wearing dark grey slacks, a green diamond-patterned sweater, and a white collared shirt underneath. "Is this good?"

Francis smiled appreciatively at him. " _Oui_ , that's perfect. Shall we go?" He lightly wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him to the door.

While Arthur was surprised by the arm, it didn't feel bad and he couldn't bring himself to shake it off. Instead he glanced questioningly up at Francis, but the Frenchman only smiled down at him, blue eyes twinkling. Arthur blushed softly and this time did pull away from him, out from under his arm. "...Yes, let's go."

Francis didn't protest and led the way out of the dorm, waiting for Arthur to lock the door before briefly taking his arm to steer him in the direction of their destination. Then he let go and let Arthur set the leisurely pace.

"So where exactly are we going?" Arthur asked after a moment.

"You will see." Francis replied mysteriously.

Arthur huffed at him. "I don't understand why you're doing this  _now_."

"Well I have only  _now_  realized that you never spoke about your birthday. I thought that strange, so I investigated." Francis stopped him for a moment and regarded him seriously. "Arthur, no one should spend their birthday alone. It is a celebration."

"Says you, who has plenty of people to celebrate with." Arthur muttered.

"Ahh, but you do not even try,  _mon Anglais_." Francis said, looking sad for a brief moment. "But no matter. That will change. Come now."

They set off once more, walking for a few blocks before arriving at a small restaurant/patisserie that Francis frequented. It was elegant and the food was good, so it was a good choice. On the way they passed a sewing shop. Arthur slowed down and glanced inside, but then seemed to remember that he wasn't alone and resumed his previous pace. Francis noted his interest and mentally marked the place down.

"Order whatever you like." he said once they were seated.

Arthur had chosen a table in the corner, away from all of the other people. Francis had no problem with it, as that meant more privacy and intimacy between them. Arthur was seated across from him, and was looking over the menu.

"It's all French." he said flatly.

Francis chuckled. "I would recommend either the  _coq au vin_ , or a type of  _crêpe_  for you, if you don't wish to eat anything too French."

" _Coq au vin_?"

"It's a stew. Very good."

Arthur bit his lip and nodded. "I'll just take that, then." he decided.

" _Bon_." Francis looked pleased. The waiter came by and Francis gave their orders before relaxing back in his chair.

"Is this all we're going to do?" Arthur asked, scoffing lightly.

"What do you usually do?"

"...Watch shows on my laptop."

"We can do that as well, afterwards." Francis said brightly.

"Then what was the point of taking me out if I'll just end up doing exactly what I always do?!" Arthur huffed at him again, scowling.

"Lighten up, Arthur. I said 'we', did I not? I will be joining you!"

"You, watching British shows?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. Then, he suddenly froze when he felt a light pressure on his foot below the table. He surreptitiously glanced down. Francis's foot was near his, but not touching it.

Francis shrugged, seemingly not noticing Arthur's glances. "It is your birthday. I will watch them with you."

"Don't act like it's some sort of sacrifice or favor you're doing for me!" Arthur snapped.

"It is not, I apologize if it came off that way." Francis hurried to assure him.

Arthur gave him a suspicious glare, but eventually conceded. He felt something gently nudge his foot a few more times, but whenever he looked, nothing had moved. Then, a few moments later, Francis suddenly excused himself, leaving in the direction of the restrooms.

* * *

Francis didn't go to the restroom. He caught a passing waiter and asked him kindly if he could use the restaurant's back door to quickly run an errand. The waiter looked and him, confused, and Francis sighed.

"It is my companion's birthday tonight, and I must go buy him a present." he explained. Then, seeing the waiter's eyes light up, he quickly shook his head. " _Non_ ,  _non_ , please do not make a fuss- he doesn't like that. Just let me use your back door for a moment.

The waiter finally nodded and pointed him toward the kitchens, giving him specific directions. Francis thanked him and set off.

Having no problems finding the way out, he ran back to the sewing store, admittedly glancing both ways to see if anyone was looking at him before entering. It was much quieter in the store, and cozy. There was an older woman behind the counter, a fact Francis found not at all surprising.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

" _Oui_ \- err, yes. My friend, he likes this sewing and embroidering and knitting. He is English, do you have anything that may interest him?" Francis asked.

"Oh, I think I have just the thing, dear." Smiling, the woman went over to one of the shelves and pulled down a box.

As she came over with it, Francis saw that it was a set of templates that had designs from both French and British history. It was perfect. "He may try to strangle me for this, but I believe he will like it.  _Merci_. How much for it?"

He paid, and the woman kindly wrapped it up for him. It was a little harder to run now without jostling the box too much, but Francis managed and returned in what he hoped wasn't a suspiciously long amount of time. The people of the restaurant let him back in without a problem, and he did pop into the bathroom for a moment to fix his hair so it didn't look quite so wind-battered.

* * *

Arthur looked up as he retook his seat. "Took you long enough- what is that?" His eyes snapped to the box.

"Oh, this? It is for you." Francis replied with a smile.

"And you just took it from the bathroom?" Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Are you trying to offend me, frog?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Arthur. It was here all along. I had it hidden, so I'm not surprised you failed to notice it." Francis leaned back leisurely in his chair and stretched.

Arthur flinched slightly as there was a gentle pressure on his foot. "But I'm almost  _positive_ -"

" _Oui_. Key word being  _almost_." Francis smirked triumphantly at him.

"Francis, I swear to bloody hell I will leave-"

"Here comes the food." Francis interrupted him again, turning in the direction of the approaching waiter. His eyes flicked briefly back to Arthur's face. "Do stay,  _et_  at least try some."

"...Fine, but only because that is what is polite." Arthur glanced at the box again. "You say that is for me?"

"It is your birthday, no? I had to get you a present." Francis noticed the look on his face. "You will receive it when we return to your dorm.  _Merci_." he added to the waiter when their food was set down.

Arthur poked lightly at the stew with his spoon. He glanced up to find Francis's eyes on him and blushed, clearing his throat to cover it up a bit. "And this is good?"

" _Oui_. Just try it. If you do not like it, I will trade you for my  _crêpes_ , if you wish." Francis gestured to his own plate, which lay untouched.

"Fine." Arthur gathered up a bit onto his spoon and blew on it before tasting it. He blinked in surprise. "I taste alcohol."

" _Oui. Vin_  is wine." Francis snuck a small spoonful away from him. "White wine in this case. Not bad."

Arthur glared at him for a moment before eating some more. "It's good." he admitted, digging in in earnest and trying to ignore Francis's smirks.

His hand tightened around the spoon when he felt yet another nudge against his foot. This time, almost immediately he nudged back, victorious when he made contact. He noticed Francis's eyebrow rise fractionally, and moments later a foot- the Frenchman's foot- lightly slid up his leg. Heat pooled in his stomach and his heart fluttered and Arthur had trouble keeping his spoon steady. Nevertheless he retaliated, leaning his foot against Francis's and rubbing it gently up and down.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Francis asked. His tone was innocent, as if he were just asking about the evening in general, but Arthur could sense the underlying meaning.

He decided to make his answer ambiguous, perhaps needlessly. "It's...surprisingly enjoyable."

Francis smiled softly as he finished his own plate. "I'm glad."

He glanced up as the waiter approached them again, taking away their plates and setting down a crème brûlée. He gave a stealthy wink to Francis and went off. Arthur looked at it curiously.

"What is that for...?"

Francis caught on quickly, internally shaking his head with amusement. "I ordered it. Also why I was taking a while in the restroom." He smiled.

"Oh." Arthur blinked in surprise. "Thank you." He picked up the spoon that had come with it. "You know I won't be able to finish this on my own." he said after a moment.

"Eat what you can, I will finish."

Arthur nodded and tasted some, closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste. He managed to eat a little more than half before sliding the bowl over to Francis. The other blond delicately picked up the spoon and licked it clean before finishing. Arthur found he had to look away then.

Francis paid (the crème brûlée was on the house, of course) and they left. Twilight had fallen while they were eating, and now the first stars had started to come out. Arthur sneakily tried to twist around Francis to get a good look at the box, but Francis just chuckled and stopped him with a hand on his chest.

" _Non_ , Arthur, be patient." he said gently.

Arthur huffed but quieted down, walking along next to him normally. After a moment there was a light touch on his arm, and he turned to see Francis offering his elbow to him. The Englishman couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his lips as he linked their arms.

Francis was also smiling, and he sidestepped even closer to him. He let go when they arrived at the dorm building, ushering Arthur in ahead. There were a few people in the lobby and lounge, but as usual, no one paid them any attention.

"...And you're sure you want to watch with me?" Arthur asked him while he unlocked his door.

" _Oui_ , why not?"

Francis entered and made a beeline for the bed, draping himself gracefully over it. "You will just have to explain some of the...basics for me." He placed the box between his legs and grinned. "Come. You may satisfy your curiosity now."

Reddening, Arthur snatched the box away and settled down primly next to him. "Bastard, don't present it like that!"

Francis laughed, leaning back completely and after a moment becoming more subdued. " _Bon anniversaire, mon coeur_." he said softly.

Arthur didn't know what the second phrase meant, but he understood the first part. "Thank you..." he murmured back, carefully taking off the paper. He blinked when he saw what was inside. "...Francis Bonnefoy." he announced. "You are an utter wanker, I hate you. It's perfect."

Francis blinked, processing Arthur's words, and then le laughed once more, this time more softly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Don't be surprised if you wake up smothered by Buckingham Palace one day." Arthur warned.

"I will keep that in mind,  _cher_." Francis gestured for him to move closer.

Arthur obliged and quickly pecked him in the cheek in thanks. He then settled down with his back against the wall and his laptop on his thighs. "Sit like this, it'll be easier."

Francis was surprised by the kiss but he quickly recovered and moved to sit right next to him, stuffing a few pillows behind their backs for comfort. He was pressed flush against the smaller man, and though he wanted to sling an arm around Arthur's shoulders, he resisted for now. "So what exactly are we watching?"

"Merlin." Arthur told him some basic information about what had happened and then started watching. The episode he was on had barely started, so he just restarted it.

"...You know..." Francis commented about halfway through. "The sexual tension between those two is very strong."

Arthur snorted. "That it is. But they won't do anything about it."

The longer they watched, the more frustrated Francis got. He muttered under his breath, urging the two of them to just  _get together already, for the sake of love_ , but they ignored him. When Arthur called for a tea break after the second episode, Francis didn't respond, still muttering under his breath in French. Arthur chuckled at him and made two cups of tea.

"Here." he said, offering him one of the cups.

Francis glanced from the cup to Arthur, a strange gleam in his eyes. He took both teacups and gently set them aside before taking Arthur's shoulders and lightly pushing him onto his back on the bed.

"F-Francis?" Arthur questioned, but he didn't resist.

The Frenchman positioned himself so he was kneeling over Arthur, his hands on either side of Arthur's head. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Arthur's neck. "If you wish for me to stop, then just say so." he murmured as he pulled away.

Arthur closed his eyes and let out a low moan. "Francis..."

"Hmm?" Francis pulled back completely and looked down at him with curious eyes.

"I swear, if this turns out to be a joke-"

" _Non_ , _non_ , Arthur." Francis looked a little hurt. "You know I like to flirt and spread love, but with you it is different."

Arthur instantly felt bad and wanted to wipe the doubt away from his eyes. He reached up and pulled Francis down closer to himself. "Don't stop..." he said lowly.

"Arthur,  _mon coeur_..." Francis smiled gently and dipped down to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

Arthur responded immediately, his mouth molding and moving in perfect sync with Francis's. His arms reached up and wrapped around Francis's shoulders, yanking him down so they were flush against each other again. Francis kissed him for a moment longer and then pulled away, nuzzling to him.

"Mmm...this is what that other Arthur and Merlin should do also." he commented, licking his lips.

"I'm afraid that's not quite in the script, love." Arthur chuckled.

" _Merde_." Francis muttered to his neck. "Forget then, then. I will be your Merlin,  _oui_?"

Arthur laughed and hugged him close. "If you don't mind me being your King." he teased.

"My, I hope you know how to use your Excalibur,  _cher_." Francis purred lightly, rubbing their hips together.

Arthur reddened. "W-Wanker, you won't be seeing it for a long time!" he muttered.

Francs chuckled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. " _Tu es mignon_ , Arthur." he murmured, lightly nuzzling him.

" _Mignon_? Doesn't that mean cute?"

" _Oui_."

"I'm not cute!"

"You are,  _mon coeur_."

"You've called me that twice before. What does it mean?"

Francis smiled down at him. "My heart."

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a bit. A soft blush came to his cheeks and after a moment he smiled. "You utter sap." he murmured.

"Perhaps,  _mais_  you know you like it.  _Et_  I know you are a romantic 'sap' as well, as you so put it yourself." Francis shifted them so they were both on their backs, and his arms were around the Englishman.

Arthur scoffed weakly. He leaned over and pecked Francis on the lips before reaching for the laptop. "Shall we finish this episode...?"

"If you would like to." Francis replied easily. He fixed their positions do they were both leaning up against the headboard, pillows behind their backs once more. Arthur was half in his lap and Francis wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place.

"Mmm, we'll finish this episode and then stop. When do you have to go back to your dorm?"

"Arthur, I can stay as long as you wish me to." Francis replied. Languidly, he reached over and unstuck the bow from the wrapping paper, sticking it into his own hair with a wink. "Consider me another present."

"You...You're ridiculous." Arthur shook his head at him, smiling as he gently eased the bow out of Francis's hair. "But...you may stay the night if you want to."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that, just...cuddling." The last word was a mutter, and Arthur turned to face the laptop screen to hide his red face.

"Did I say anything?" Francis asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Arthur's neck. "We can do whatever you want, _cher_ , you set the pace."

Arthur leaned more against him. "That sounds good...thank you."

"For what,  _cher_? There's no need to thank me, I care about you." Francis said gently.

"Still." Arthur started the episode again and leaned back against him, relaxing.

Francis smiled and rested his chin in Arthur's hair, not focusing so much on the episode as he was in the Englishman in his arms. He absently traced designs into Arthur's stomach and arms, his fingers ghosting over his body and occasionally causing him to squirm. When the episode ended with a surprising twist, Arthur didn't gasp or insist they also watch the next episode or in fact anything Francis expected him to.

"...Arthur?"

He received no response and twisted him around lightly, smiling softly when he saw that Arthur was asleep. He closed the laptop and moved it to the floor before easing them both under the covers, taking care not to jostle him too much. In his sleep, Arthur let out a little moan as he was moved and curled a little bit closer to Francis, but he didn't wake.

Francis pressed a kiss to his hair. " _Bonne nuit, mon amour_."


End file.
